


AC Day 19: Under The Stars

by The_Rose



Series: Rose's Advent Calendar 2018 [19]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Advent Calendar, Day 19, F/M, Field Trip, full fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 02:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rose/pseuds/The_Rose
Summary: “Are you sure this is a good idea?” Maiev asked, looking at backpack at her feet.“If it can get Khadgar off our back, it's the best idea ever,” Illidan answered, checking out the map in front of him.Maiev groaned, trying to be discreet. For weeks now Khadgar wanted them to finally talk about everything that happened between them so they could have a new start. It sounded really stupid while at the same time, sounding not that bad. They had tried to do it but unfortunately, there would always be something distracting them. Whether it was a sudden invasion from the Legion or simply too many bad memories coming back from the Broken Shores. So they had decided to take a few days away from the battleground and finally be able to talk to each other without interruption.





	AC Day 19: Under The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I really like writing fluff if it wasn't obvious. Along to angst and smut and every combination possible of those.  
> Yeah, I like writing in short.
> 
> Enjoy !

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Maiev asked, looking at backpack at her feet.

“If it can get Khadgar off our back, it's the best idea ever,” Illidan answered, checking out the map in front of him.

Maiev groaned, trying to be discreet. For weeks now Khadgar wanted them to finally talk about everything that happened between them so they could have a new start. It sounded really stupid while at the same time, sounding not that bad. They had tried to do it but unfortunately, there would always be something distracting them. Whether it was a sudden invasion from the Legion or simply too many bad memories coming back from the Broken Shores. So they had decided to take a few days away from the battleground and finally be able to talk to each other without interruption.

They just hadn't told Khadgar they already talked a lot, explaining why they had both agreed on his idea.

They didn't really want to be around peoples so they decided to camp in the wild once they reached the Eastern Kingdom. They couldn't care less on where they were.

As she leaned against a tree, Maiev sighed with relief and proceeded to get rid of her armor, knowing she shouldn't need it. Illidan barely looked at her, it wasn't the first time she was allowing herself to be vulnerable when he was there and he knew she was trusting him. Instead, he went on making some fire.

The night quickly fell on them and they ended up stargazing, barely speaking to each other. They already said a lot and the things they said today were only redone on what had been already said. So they kept on watching the stars, enjoying the clear view that wasn't possible on the Broken Shore.

“I always wondered if one of those was the Outland.” Said Illidan, breaking the silence. “So I was wondering if I could see Azeroth from the Black Temple.”

Maiev didn't answer at first, she wasn't even sure he wanted her to say something about that.

“I might have got some regrets but I still believe killing you was the right thing to do.” She finally admitted, looking at him on the other side of the campfire.

“It was your best idea in fact…” he whispered. “I don't know what I would have done otherwise.”

“Most likely got yourself and everyone else killed.”

“Most likely.” He frowned.

The silence settled again between them as they could only hear the wood cracking in the fire and some animals in the distance.

“I'm glad to be back and be able to repair for what I've done.” He added, softly.

“I'm glad you are back.” Admitted Maiev. “It was becoming boring around here.”

She laughed a little and it made Illidan smiled. It hadn't been the most obvious thing in the world, but they both noticed that they have been able to get past their initial anger toward each other. Slowly, they got closer and friendlier. Khadgar's idea only giving them one little push to keep going that path.

“Maiev, can I be honest with you?” Illidan softly asked, now looking at her through the flame of the campfire.

She raised an eyebrow, wondering why he would start asking her something like that but she still answered yes.

“I knew we hadn't that much left to say but I still proposed that trip because I wanted to spend time with you that wasn't only war-related.” He confessed.

Not really knowing why, Maiev only smiled, feeling her blood rising toward her cheeks.

“See? You can also get good ideas.” She smiled while looking back at the stars and the moon who was finally showing up.

“I learned the hard way.” He laughed back.

Gathering her courage, Maiev finally got up and went right to Illidan, sitting next to him. He froze on place for a few seconds but quickly put an arm around her shoulders.

The moon was now shining on them. Illidan looked at Maiev, only to see she already had her eyes on him and, without thinking, he leaned down until he met her lips.

She didn't fight it. Instead, she kissed him back. It was soft, with no need to be angry or pressing. They were just enjoying their new feelings.

“We should do more of those trips,” Maiev whispered, slowly breaking the kiss.

“I agree.” Illidan smiled on her lips, asking for a second kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> Don't hesitate to give me prompt for this month! I'm just trying to stay into a Christmas/Winter theme but otherwise, it can be almost anything. Canon, Au, Tropes,... You name it, you'll probably get it ^^ (And the probability of a new "My name is Loramus" is high for this month ;) )
> 
> See you tomorrow for the next stories !
> 
> \---  
>  Unfortunately, english isn't my first language so if someone is interested in becoming my beta-reader for the language, hit me up on my Tumblr!  
>  Or if you just want to talk about WoW, my fics, someone else fics or anything, you can still hit me up there!  
>  You can also find my Masterlist with all the fics I plan to write ^^ Don't hesitate to tell me which one you want !
> 
> https://thewritingof-therose.tumblr.com/
> 
> Later!


End file.
